Freddy Krueger
Freddy Krueger is the main antagonist of the Nightmare on Elm Street films. He was burned to death by the parents of Springwood after being released on a technicality, but three dream demons gave him the power to invade people's dreams. Even if he is killed, he can come back from Hell. To truly kill him one must pull him into the real world, though he can still return if people remember him and are afraid of him. #In A Nightmare on Elm Street, his power was taken away when Nancy turned her back on him, and he was destroyed. Depending on how the ending is interpreted, he was able to trap her in a dream universe before she woke up, and later went about killing his victims a different way in the sequel when he possessed Jesse in order to return. #In A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, was possessing Jesse, but his girlfriend Lisa was able to get through to him, weakening Freddy, and Jesse used Freddy's power to start a fire that burned Freddy to death. He returned in the sequel, and went back to invading people's dreams. #In A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, was destroyed when Neil Gordon buried his bones on holy ground (in the grave, he threw holy water and a cross onto the bones). Resurrected himself in the next movie #In A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, was destroyed when Alice held a shard of stained glass window in front of him, fulfilling the prophecy "Evil will see itself and it will die!" He was torn apart by the souls of his victims, who are now free of him forever, but he does return in the next movie. #In A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child, was shot by Jacob with his special power, turning him into an infant, where Amanda absorbed him and walked into a light as he tried to claw his way out. Returned again in the sequel. #In Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, was stabbed by Maggie with his clawed glove and then with a pipe bomb, blowing him to bits. Took place in real world. Returned in Freddy vs. Jason #In Freddy vs. Jason, his arm was torn off by Jason, who then stabbed him with it. Lori decapitated Freddy with Jason's machete. He does appear to still be living as a head in the end (as he winks to the audience), and does return in the comic book series, but the scene where Jason carried Freddy's head might have just been an ordinary dream. In other media: #Wes Craven's New Nightmare - Was locked in a lit furnace by Heather and Dylan and burned to death. (This is a film that takes place "in the real world", with Freddy now outside the movies) #Stan Helsing - Renamed "Fweddy", was defeated when Stan pulled off his glove and he ran away. He was possibly eaten by a zombified and vicious dog. #Freddy vs. Jason vs. Ash 2: Nightmare Warriors - Freddy was stripped of his power by the Necronomicon, and, though he begged for forgiveness, was blasted into a portal leading to the Deadite Dimension when Ash shot him with a shotgun. Possibly was killed by the Deadites inside. (Though shortly after history was altered when the technicality that created Freddy as a monster was averted) #Angry Video Game Nerd on A Nightmare on Elm Street - Was destroyed by the Angry Video Game Nerd using his Power Glove, against which Freddy's clawed glove was no match. AVGN woke up, and the whole thing was seemingly a dream, until he saw the Power Glove, which he did not have when he fell asleep. #Ready Player One - Was one of the mob characters, he was destroyed by a laser blast. Category:Killed multiple times